Lost in You
by XKazuya
Summary: It was an unexpected love. A love that's both sweet and daring. ((Rated M for many, many reasons.))


_**Note:**_

_**Hello, hello fan fiction readers! I've been excited to write this fan fiction for a long time now, and here it is! First things first- I'm not a hardcore Gray and Lucy fan; but I do find them very cute together. I tend to like Gray's personality meet Lucy's bubbly one. Lucy and Gray though will have their out of character moments. Sorry! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the fan fiction you're about to read below! Rated M for reasons my readers!**_

_**Kazuya**_

**Chapter One: A Fateful Encounter**

I gaze at myself in the mirror: big brown eyes, blonde locks of hair, and a damn zit on my forehead. I sigh and grab my brush. A zit is the least thing I need for an interview. I quickly brush my short bangs to the side, covering my zit. I smile at myself. That's better. I look down at the outfit I'm wearing, and hope it is good enough. I'm wearing a knee-length navy blue skirt, a white frilly blouse, and tan flats. _Is it too much?_ I ask myself and then shake my head. Dang it, Lucy! It's just a book interview. I should be casual. I should wear jeans or something. I take off my clothes and throw them on to the bed.

"Lucy?" I heard my roommate's voice.

"I'm changing, Erza!" I reply to her. Her surname is Scarlet.

"Hurry up! You're going to be late." Erza said from behind my door. I let out a sigh. I'm always late. It would be a miracle if there were to be a day where I'm never late. I pulled out my only pair of black slacks, a turquoise blouse, and then quickly put them on. Better something than nothing. I slid my feet back into my flats. I grabbed my purse and then quickly opened the door. Erza was waiting for me by the side of it.

"Come on. It's your big day today!" Erza smiled beautifully at me. I really wish I could be as gorgeous as Erza. She has straight, lovely, red-scarlet hair. Her eyes are a deep, sexy brown. And her figure is to die for! I smiled at Erza.

"I can't wait…" I giggled a bit.

We both headed out the doors. It's almost time! I would hug myself for how proud I feel. My book is on the high charts. I'm still squealing on the inside. Erza and I got inside her car, a classic convertible. She started to drive off with me on the passenger seat. We were heading to the studio, where the interview was going to be held. Yes, I'm going to be on live television. What a joy! Luckily, the studio wasn't going to be too far from where we live.

My gaze looked out the window as we passed by many tall buildings. Hmm, I'm considering getting Chinese food after this. I heard Erza put a CD inside the player. It was Bon Jovi. It's a thing Erza and I both have greatly in common- our music taste. We both love listening to music from way back then. From Red Hot Chili Peppers to even Michael Jackson. "_Living on a Prayer" _started to play, and then we started singing. I feel so relaxed around Erza. We've been roommates for about three years now. We both goof around a lot, surprisingly. Erza's a really serious woman. I'm a bit carefree, but quite cautious. It seems like we got the fun side out of each other.

We sang two songs until we made our way into the studio parking lot. There were so many cars parked in the area. _Wow!_ I could feel the nervousness in my belly now. Erza turned to look at me.

"Ready?"

I gulped and nodded. This was going to be my day. Nothing will ruin it! Or anyone for that matter. We both stepped out of the car and headed to the entrance. Security was blocking the entrance.

"Um, I'm Lucy Heartfilia and this is my friend Erza Scarlet. We're here for the interview on live television." I looked up nervously at them. I could feel the blood rush rise to my cheeks. They both stepped aside and let us in. _That was easy!_ Erza kept a steady gaze.

"Lucy! Lucy!" A voice called for me. Oh boy. Now it really is time. Erza kissed my cheek and smiled.

"Good luck, Luce." She really makes me feel relaxed. I headed over to the stage manager who was hastily looking for me.

"Ah there you are! Make-up!" he called. Two females rushed over to me, powdered my face, and put lip gloss on my lips. I blinked, not saying anything.

"Alright you're coming in soon. 30 seconds." _Too soon!_

"20…" I gulped. "11…" I'm going to faint. "5…" I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Go, go, go!" The manager rushed me.

"Please welcome, the author of "_The Other Side", _Lucy Heartfilia!" The interviewer announced bright heartedly. I rushed up the stairs and faced the cheering crowd. I noticed Erza winking at me. I smiled at them and waved before taking my seat.

"Now tell us, Ms. Heartfilia. How old are you?" She asked.

"21." I replied.

"Wow! How young. It's hard to believe a young woman like you wrote such an outstanding book." Something about the look on her face told me she didn't read it.

"Well, age isn't an important matter when it comes to writing," I said with a sweet smile. The interviewer, who I'm nicknaming Miss Dimples, nodded with such an obvious boredom on her face.

"What inspired you to write this book, Ms. Heartfilia?" Another easy question.

"Please just call me Lucy. Well, as a child I always had a liking to fairies and writing romance." Writing. Only writing, and not doing. I continued, "I would think forever, and day dream in class about how I should start the story. Then one day, I overheard my classmates discussing something. They asked one another: Do fairies really have tails? That question made the gears in my brain start working once again. And the rest was just my hand doing the writing and my brain doing the thinking. It was a rough start of course…"

"I see," she smiled at me.

"Lucy, do you have a boyfriend?" _What?_ I gaped at her, surprised by the question. Whoa, isn't that a bit too personal? I don't have a choice though. I have to reply.

"I…err…don't." I blinked nervously at my reply. I heard gasps coming from the crowd. The interviewer looked at me shocked. But I noticed a snarky smirk forming on her lips. What? Is that such a bad thing?

"What about it?" I raised an eye brow. All of a sudden words starting spilling from my tongue, "Is it alien that a girl with no boyfriend wrote a romance story? Because I don't think so. A man with no hearing wrote the most beautiful melodies. Now, why is it weird that an inexperienced girl wrote a love story? Inexperience doesn't mean one can't do it."

"Miss Lucy…"

I interrupt her, "That's right. I Lucy Heartfilia, age 21, have not ever had a boyfriend. And I wrote one hell of a love story." I cross my arms and lean back against the sofa seat. I can't believe what I just did. I smiled a bit when I heard claps. I saw a thumb up from Erza.

"Ahem…" the interviewer cleared her throat and asked her next question.

"The main character, Iris Heartest, is she a character very related to you?"

Iris Heartest, a solemn fairy living in the real world because she was banned from her home. She's quiet, shy, but has a smart mouth. Iris has no idea where she is going to head into her life, until she meets a rich guy. I thought about it long and hard.

"Sort of," I replied.

"How?" she asked.

Oh. Umm…Well, she fights her weaknesses. Something I've struggled to do all my life. I started to shuffle a bit.

"Iris and I…We both are trapped in a world of fear." I would have answered further but it feels too personal.

The manager waved at us, pointing to the watch. Oh, we're out of time. Thank goodness.

"Thank you for answering my questions, Miss Lucy. Remember everyone, book signing will be held outside of the west wing." I waved at the crowd, got up, and left the stage. I sighed deeply. The interview was uncomfortable. Well, book signing is all left on my schedule. I saw Erza quickly walk up to me, smiling.

"You did good Lucy. You really proved her wrong." Erza gave me a quick hug. I nodded thanks at her. I got taken away by the manager to my book signing.

_Holy cow! _A large line was waiting for me to sign their books. Mostly women were in line though. I took my seat behind my table. A little stack of books sat next to me on the table, and a large poster was behind me. I gave out my best smile at the women and waved. My hand was ready to be sore in the morning.

"Lucy!" A girl with spiky blue hair squealed when she saw me. "You're book is so amazing!" She introduced herself as Levy McGarden. I wasn't surprise she was the first one in line. Levy would send me emails all the time. We never met in person up until now. She placed her book on my table. I could tell she was jumping with joy on the inside. I grabbed a pen, opened the book to the first blank page and signed it. I waved goodbye to Levy and continued on to the next person. They greeted me the same way as Levy did. I was surprised to find some very young readers. All in all, the book signing took about half an hour. My hand was so sore.

I noticed a male walk up to my table. Oh, well that's odd.

"Got sent here by my sister," the man placed the book on the table. He was…attractive. Messy raven hair, a masculine figure, piercing navy blue eyes; and the only odd looking thing about him was that he was shirtless. I blushed.

"Uh…her name, please?" I couldn't make eye contact with him.

"Ultear Milkovich."

I opened the book to the first blank page, and signed it. I handed the book back to him with my sore hand. The man took the book from me. I noticed he was staring at my hand. Was he staring at my tattoo?

"It's sore, eh," he spoke.

I nodded, "It was a lot of people. I don't think my hand can take it anymore." I let out a girly laugh. Dang it, I really don't like my laugh. He blinked for a moment, and I could barely notice the small smirk on his lips.

"W-Well, I'm glad your sister enjoyed my book."

"Yeah, thanks for signing it."

Why is my heart beating so quickly? No, Lucy! No! He's just some stripper that asked for his sister's book to be signed.

"Yo, Gray!" I heard a voice call. Gray? I'm guessing that is his name.

"Coming!" he responded to the voice.

"I'll see you later…" he smiled just a bit at me before walking off.

"Damn, what took you so damn long?" the male voice sighed.

"Oh shut it, Natsu." Gray got inside the car.

I sighed deeply. Now, it's finally over. I stood up from my chair. Dang, my butt feels flattened. I actually managed to sell all the books on the table. Chinese food here I come. I looked around for Erza. She said she was coming to the west wing to pick me up. I waited a bit until I finally saw her show up.

"Sorry I took long. I got held up…" Erza drove up next to me.

"It's alright!" I jumped inside the car and turned up her music. Ah, Aerosmith. A lot of Erza's CDs are mixed.

"How did it go?" Erza asked as she reversed and made her way to the exit.

"My hand got sore, but I earned some money." I smiled and pressed the button that lowered the convertible's hood. The wind started to hit our faces. I pulled out our sunglasses from my purse. I put mine on and then handed over Erza's pair. _"Rag Doll"_ started playing. Yep, I so love doing this.

"So…Lucy…" Whoa Erza sounds nervous.

"Yes?" I looked at her, seeing the nervous expression on her face.

"I got invited to go to a club!" Erza's face soon turned as red as her hair. I can't believe this! Erza Scarlet blushing!

"By who?" I squealed.

"J-Jellal…Fernandes," she blushed even more just by saying his name. Jellal, a famous business man here in Fiore. He comes in and out the city. I'm surprised he was at the studio. And then for some reason, that Gray guy came across my mind. I blushed.

"He said it'd be great if I were to take you."

I felt a pout form on my face. _But Chinese food…_

"Please go with me, Lucy! I know I've gone to clubs by myself before, but this is different. I really, really, want you to go with me." Erza was really desperate.

"When?" I asked her.

"Tonight at eight."

"We're going to need to buy new dresses if we're going clubbing, Erza." I giggled at her. Out of nowhere, Erza made an illegal U-Turn. I let out a shriek, surprised by her sudden action.

"We're doing it now!"

Meep! I nodded at her, still taken back by the U-Turn. Erza drove all the way to a famous dress store here in Fiore. I guess the money I made is going for the dress instead. She parked alongside the sidewalk, made the convertible hood go back to how it was, and then stepped out of the car. I stepped outside of the car and sighed.

Erza went inside the store, and I followed behind. We quickly headed to the women's area and started searching for dresses. I quickly found a black frilly dress that caught my attention. I made sure it was my size. The dress was strapless, and it was simple. Simple is good enough.

"L-Lucy!" I heard Erza call for me. I quickly headed over to her, holding my dress.

"I can't choose! Help me!" Erza looked as if she was in a complete disaster. I scanned through several dresses. They would all look good on her. I picked up a few and asked her to try them on.

After five dresses she tried on, the perfect one finally came along. She stepped out of the dressing room with a purple strapless dress. It had a faded rose design around it that was a light red. The dress exposed her figure completely, making her look sexy. She really is gorgeous. Erza looked at me, knowing that dress was the one.

After paying for the dress, which cost all the money I made today, we headed back home. It was barely five 'o clock. I took that time to eat something light. I found myself thinking of that Gray guy again. It was still creepy he was shirtless. I have to admit it was a nice few. His firm abdomens, muscular arms and his relaxed gaze…Gah! What am I thinking? Okay, he's hot. Whatever, it is not like I'm going to see him again.

"Earth to Lucy!" Erza woke me from my thoughts. She took a seat in front of me as she nibbled on a granola bar.

I have to tell her.

"This guy came up to me after the book signing."

Erza raised her eyebrow, she was interested. An interested Erza means I have to tell her every detail. I explained to her everything, and even how I thought about him.

"Lucy Heartfilia has finally got her eyes set on a guy," Erza said in awe.

"Hey, it's not like I've not had crushes before!" I pouted- a flush forming on my cheeks.

"I'm so happy for you, Lucy! Did you at least get his number?"

"Nope."

"You're kidding," Erza frowned.

"You know I can't really do that, Erza."

"Yeah…you are the shy type," she chuckled.

"I won't see him again. End of story," I sighed.

It was time to get ready. Erza and I changed into our dresses and heels. We did each other's make-up, and then we hit the road. I was hoping Erza didn't just want me there as a third-wheel. Nah, Erza wouldn't do that. The club we were going to was called "Fairy Glitter". It's the most famous club in Fiore. As Erza parked, I could tell her heart was racing. Oh, Erza. How cute! We got out of the car, making sure the doors were locked, and then we finally entered the club. Techno music boomed everywhere. The atmosphere was wild, and drunk. People were dancing on the dance floor. I felt Erza nudge my arm. I turned to look at, happily pointing at her date tonight. I gaped. Not at Jellal. No…

Gray was with him. And he's wearing a shirt.


End file.
